primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1.8 (PC)
"Lycaenops, smaller, meaner versions of our old pals the gorgonopsids." - Connor after the Lycaenops attack the team. Summary A pair of Lycaenops invade an office supply store. Plot The owner of Terenure Office Supplies walks into his store and turns around a sign so it says "open" when viewed from the outside. A customer walks in and to the back of the store to get some paper and sees movement in the corner of his eye. He turns but sees nothing so looks back to find the right kind of paper. He is then attacked and killed by a creature. Hearing a yell, the store owner walks to the back of the store and sees the dead body. He then notices strange light coming from behind a door saying "Staff Only" and walks in. He sees an anomaly and a creature leaps out and kills him. At the ARC, Matt and Emily are reading Connor's paper. Emily asks who Claudia Brown is just before Abby walks in. Abby tells her about Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis. Emily remembers that she met Jenny about two years earlier. She is about to say something when the anomaly alert goes off. The three of them, as well as the rest of the team (excluding Becker, who was on medical leave), walk over to the Hub and Jess tells them the location of the anomaly. The team drive off toward the anomaly site. They walk into the store and walk toward the area where the anomaly signal was coming from and see the dead body. Then a creature leaps down from a shelf and manages to kill an ARC soldier before being shot by Connor. He identifies it as a Lycaenops. The team spot the anomaly and return the creature the creature through. Danny says that that was easy. After hearing a growl, Connor looks up and says it was a bit too easy. Another Lycaenops jumps down from a pile of boxes and attacks. Matt fires at it but the creature dodges and then runs off back into the store. The team splits up, with Danny, Abby, and Connor looking for the Lycaenops inside the store and Matt, Emily, and Ryan searching outside. Connor discovers a trail of footprints on the, very dust, shelves. Him, Danny, and Abby follow the trail. The are chased by the creature back into the store-room. Danny fires at the creature, knocking it out, and returns it through the anomaly. The three of them run outside and see Patrick. He runs off but in his hurry he drops the Handheld Locking Mechanism. Connor picks it up and the team return to the ARC. At the ARC, Connor is in his lab making sure Patrick didn't mess with the locking mechanism. He finds that he did not and sets the locking remote on the table. Characters *James Lester *Matt Anderson *Danny Quinn *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Hilary Becker *Ryan Tayler *Jess Parker *Emily Merchant *Patrick Quinn Creatures *Lycaenops Anomalies *Terenure Office Supplies-Permian Anomaly Category:Primeval Continued Category:Primeval Continued Episodes